Flores
by Alice D. Lupin
Summary: Nem sempre o "Era uma vez" termina com o "Viveram felizes para sempre".


**Flores**

Nem sempre o "Era uma vez" termina com o "Viveram felizes para sempre".

Era uma vez uma garota, bem pequenininha, de trancinhas curtas e roupas extravagantes. Morava numa grande casa, com extensos jardins floridos que adorava cultivar. Era dito e escutado, repetido e apreciado, que tais margaridas, jasmins, lírios e orquídeas refletiam sua beleza. Beleza essa, é verdade, que exibia com um enorme sorriso infantil, emoldurado por lábios vívidos e vermelhos.

Um dia, essa garotinha cresceu. Já não era tão pequenina, nem usava trancinhas; e tinha, pelo santo Deus, longos cabelos esvoaçantes e bonitos vestidos de festa. Ainda morava na grande casa, embora sua ausência fosse tão notada que nem as faladas flores mostravam mais tanto esplendor. Agora, era uma princesa.

Não vivia em um Conto de Fadas (ora, advirto-o que não temos o mesmo final feliz de Cinderela!), embora conhecesse um castelo. Castelo esse, eu revelo, que sonhava com quando criança: altas torres, magos poderosos, fantasmas brincalhões e, por que não, um príncipe encantado?

Numa dessas altas torres, por entre as diminutas janelinhas, observava os extensos jardins. Não me refiro aos do começo da estória, aqueles continuam abandonados na terra longínqua... Refiro-me, aqui, a outro jardim, nem tão florido ou cultivado. Arrisco-me até a dizer que era assombrado. A floresta, desde antigamente chamada Floresta Proibida, garantia-lhe, pois, essa denominação.

Essa floresta, tão negra quanto à noite, era habitada por horripilantes criaturas noturnas que lhe tiravam o sono. Era por isso então que ia sempre enfrente à lareira? Ah, se o Príncipe soubesse...

Já vos falei sobre o Príncipe? Não? Pois bem. Ele era elegante e falava com tom de voz galanteador. Era diferente por não morar numa grande casa, embora freqüentasse o castelo de sonhos de criança; as mesmas altas torres, magos poderosos, fantasmas brincalhões e, não podemos esconder, a floresta tão negra quanto à noite.

O Príncipe gostava, também, de aventuras: Enfrentava vilões e esgueirava-se nas trevas, e, para isso, tinha fiéis escudeiros e várias outras princesas que o enamoravam.

No castelo de sonhos de criança aconteciam bailes, como em todo outro castelo. Máscaras brilhantes, músicas dançantes e convites exuberantes os demarcavam, junto aos compasses românticos de jovens apaixonados. Mas, de todos esses bailes, o de maior agrado é o último da realeza.

Ao examinar os extensos jardins, a Princesa lamentava-se. Logo, logo voltaria a tão longínqua terra onde as flores lhe esperariam um tanto sorridentes de frente a grande casa, prontas para voltarem à famosa vida. Ora, estaria ali bem perto da realidade do mundo. Se dissesse que uma dessas realidades do mundo fosse seu amor, estaria errado?

Faltavam poucas horas para o baile de maior agrado, quando todo o castelo de sonhos de crianças resplandeceria vívido por entre as brilhantes velas e debaixo dos formosos visgos. Era nessas poucas horas em que a Princesa observava e lamentava-se, querendo por querer um acompanhante qualquer, apenas para poder tão bem aparecer. Fora ensinada que não é de porte requintado ir sozinha á confraternizações... Ah, tão obediente, pequena menina que és.

Enquanto a tarde transformava-se em noite, o céu no encantador tom alaranjado que formava surpreendentes imagens nos campos desertos dos extensos jardins, um imperceptível tiquetaquear estalava nos chãos frios de pedra, sapatos de couro legítimo descendo devagar, encobertos pela calça negra bem vestida. O Príncipe queria ir ao baile, era certo, mas não convinha com suas características ir sozinho. Ora, não era um Don Juan?

Então um lampejo de interesse e uma visão da solidão que tirou um leve olhar ao magnífico vestido de festa escolhido a dedo para aquela ocasião: Longo, claro e gracioso. Depois um convite simples, poucas palavras quase inaudíveis pela boca rosada. Sorrisos, olhares; a Princesa caía aí apaixonada por outro.

Dançaram a noite toda, até o cair da lua, tanto que era de se esquecer de seu maior compromisso para a festa promissora: Seu amado a esperava numa das altas torres, pois não podia ir ao baile. É necessário, então, mudar um pequeno detalhe... Nossa Princesa era perdidamente apaixonada pelo vilão.

Alguns outros sussurros, desculpas improvisadas e, com muitos apelos, a Princesa despediu-se solene, correndo dos braços quentes que a envolviam. Foi ao correr que se abriu a chave e a curiosidade envolveu a mente do Príncipe, pois uma fina fita de cetim perolada caía dos cabelos castanhos, agora balançando livremente pelas costas nuas. Uma bela alusão ao seu conto favorito a envolvia.

O silêncio que o castelo de sonhos de criança emanava exibia uma contradição ao enorme salão, associando-se à floresta tão negra quanto à noite. Arrepios a percorreram, menos ar possuía. Acelerava, lacrimejava, desculpava-se ao vento. Era bela demais, jovem demais, ingênua demais para ter sido levada pela luxúria... Oh, como se enganava. Bastou um beijo para conquistá-la de primeira e apenas um leve olhar para novamente se ver confusa.

Os degraus de pedra exibiam um ar amargo, dizeres robustos que não lhe eram comuns. Quanto mais subia, mais aumentavam; encurralara-se no próprio jogo, onde apenas por uma noite experimentou o prazer com que sempre sonhou e outra qualquer comemoraria com doses de Uísque de Fogo e lábias sem culpa. Mas ela era Princesa, embora tornada e não de nascença, era princesa. A bela Princesa das Flores.

Enfim encontrou-se com as estrelas, as que eram suas melhores amigas e aparentavam querer alcançá-la e brilhavam tanto quanto o sol de manhã. Porém, mesmo com tanta luz, a felicidade emanada por aquelas orbes azuis que a esperavam, anulava qualquer ação anterior ou qualquer pensamento sem igual fundamento. Era sua salvação.

Nem toda salvação provém da vida ou de deixá-la viva, compreende apenas não fazê-la sofrer. E sem nenhuma palavra de maldição tanto quanto nenhum resquício de preocupação, a face que amava em proporções fora de padrão foram tomadas pelo medo e decepção, junto a suas conseqüentes reações. Faiscou em si a chama da vingança pelo simples fato de ver seu inimigo há tempos datado com o presente daquela que adorava dado por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que ele mesmo.

Depositou-lhe um beijo terno e num ato de coragem repentino finalmente soltou a maldição presa nos vocais, sobreposto por um grito agudo que lhe tampou os sentidos.

Foi-se o tempo de esplendor, as flores agora murchavam gradativamente, manchadas de preto e de horror. Enquanto a Princesa ainda era ingênua, sem ter percebido que foi levada pelo caminho da perdição, suas companheiras mais contentes e belas a esperariam vivas, pois era assim que correspondiam ao seu amor puro, de quando lembrava-se e ansiava.

Observavam então o Príncipe e o Vilão, rendidos à pureza do coração. Não se odiaram por um segundo, pelo segundo em ambos os olhos azuis gélidos pousaram no corpo frio e inerte da amada e da amante, as duas faces de uma outrora princesa gentil. Enganavam-se, também, por acreditarem que a princesa tivera a alma corroída, enquanto tal alma fora apenas quem venceu uma árdua batalha sem razão, como acontecia agora entre suas mentes e corações. Ao virarem as costas, derramaram uma lágrima silenciosa, um lamento distante que o tempo curaria; sabe-se lá é se aconteceria, porque nem todo conto de fadas tem seu final feliz. Não para sempre.

**NA**: Espero que gostem - e comentem! -, porque adorei escrevê-la. Se não ficou claro, é Regulus/Marlene/Sirius, ok?

Foi escrita para o I Challenge Crimes da FCHP, no orkut.


End file.
